


You and Me, an apology for the years

by rufferto



Series: Always An Alpha [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Peter's birthday is New Years, Romance, Schmoop, new years fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Peter goes to find Chris on New Years Eve in the hospital.Part of my ; peter hale and everyone prep for Peter Hale week.





	

Peter glanced at the clock. It was eleven thirty and most everyone in the hospital was asleep or at the party in the lounge. He sat up and  got to his feet. He wasn’t truly in the mood to celebrate a new year but there was something he had to do. It didn’t hurt so much to move anymore which was a good sign. He caught a glance at himself in the mirror all bandaged up and began to unwind the bandages. His hair was already growing back and his skin was healing. It wasn’t so bad as the first time, or the second time.He grimaced at the hospital gown but really didn’t have much of a choice. He was determined. He sniffed the air and caught the hunter’s scent. It didn’t take him long to find the door to Chris’ room. 

He was asleep when Peter stole into it and looked like hell but he was alive. Melissa had told him that Chris couldn’t get out of bed because of the ribs and had asked after him. He stood for a long moment just gazing at him. He hadn’t been this close to Christopher Argent since well before the fire though he had seen him.  There was too much of a gulf between them. It stretched so wide he just didn’t know how to fix it. Too many years of hate, too much distrust, too much agony. Even if Chris was passed out from pain he knew this was where he wanted to be. 

Peter sat down in a chair next to Chris’ bed moving as slow and quietly as possible. If the hunter was in perfect form he would immediately hear and would have woken right up. Fortunately he was drugged. Peter had a lot to think about so he was glad Chris was asleep. He was alive, that’s all that mattered. He was alive and Peter badly wanted to give no fucks and kiss him anyway. 

He wanted to kiss Chris just like they had that one magical night so many years ago on Peter’s sixteenth birthday. He was born on New Year's Day at 12:30am so every year at the Hale House there was always a great party for the Alpha’s brother. It so happened that particular night that Chris Argent had snuck into the Hale Party. He was a little older but not much and was determined to see Peter on his birthday in spite of the danger. It was the biggest party of the year and everyone who wanted to be popular went to it. 

They had gone against everything that was natural. They were boys. They were a werewolf hunter’s son and a werewolf alpha’s brother and yet Chris had risked his own life to be sure and be there for Peter’s birthday. They had kissed and that kiss had led to sex. Epic sex. Peter’s mind had been blown that night. He was so in love he would have given Chris anything but it was not to be. Chris had left in the morning before everyone woke and Peter had never seen him again.  Later he’d learned that Gerard had found out, immediately moved them and Chris had been beaten with an inch of his life. Talia had also found out and threatened to kill Chris if he ever took back up with the hunter’s son. 

Peter’s enjoyment of life had been ruined and from that day on all he’d craved was getting power for himself so that would never happen again. Then Chris Argent had come back to Beacon Hills with his father and sister for a brief time. A year exactly. Peter had gone right away to see him but then he saw a strange woman and small child step out of the car. His world had crashed down on him again. Chris Argent was married with a daughter and looked pretty much whipped into being a good soldier. Gone was the boy he’d fallen in love with. Gone was the boy who didn’t want to follow his father’s rules. The light was gone from his eyes. He was hard and cold and Peter didn’t reveal himself. 

He turned away and went back home. He tried to warn Talia that they should all leave while the Argents were living there but she obstinately stayed. Chris had once come to visit the Hales, talk briefly with Talia about a truce for the sake of his daughter. Peter had stayed in the background. Chris had looked at him but he seemed devoid of all emotion. Like he had somehow shut it away. 

Now he’d been watching Chris change again. With the death of his wife, his daughter he was different. It was hard to watch and stay away from. It had taken all of Peter’s willpower not to seek him out. And that had pushed him over the edge and he’d made bad decisions and took out his rage on Chris down in the sewers. Then Eichlen house and the train station and now here they were. 

He’d been so lost in thought for a while and didn’t notice that Chris’ eyes were open and watching him. 

“Peter?” Chris asked warily. 

Peter nodded. 

Chris’ face looked slightly haggard as he swallowed. “I’m sorry.” 

It was fifteen minutes until midnight. 

“Are you really?” Peter asked in a bored tone. 

“I’m too tired for mind games, Peter. Why are you here?” Chris asked him. His voice was soft and slightly gravelly. He was still weak from his encounter with the Riders. 

“You know why.” Peter noted reproachfully. 

“What time is it?” Chris asked. He peered at the clock on the wall.  “Are you here to kill me?”

“No.” Peter bit the word out between his teeth. “Do you remember the promise you made to me, Christopher?”  
  
“I never forgot.”

“You could have fooled me.” Peter snorted. 

“I didn’t have a choice, Peter.” Chris sighed. “It was a long time ago.” 

“I’m not here to rehash the past, Christopher.” Peter stood up. “It’s new years.”

“I know, your birthday is in a few minutes.”

“You remember?”   
  
“Of course I remember. I remember it ever year, Peter.” Chris admitted with a sigh. 

“Me too.” Peter remarked with a quirk of his lips. Of course he remembers, it’s his birthday after all. “I’m sorry, Christopher.”

Chris looked at Peter, mouth open. The years sort of dropped out of his face as he smiled. It was a thing he’d never expected to hear from Peter’s lips. “Sorry for what?” Chris asked him candidly. 

“I was angry.” Peter looked at the floor and back up again. “I almost killed you.”

“But you didn’t.” Chris interrupted him. He held out a hand tentatively. So many years, hatred and pain between them. “Come here, Peter.”

Peter hesitated only a few seconds. He reached for Chris’ hand and laced their fingers together. The wolf inside whined and he trembled. “Christopher-”

It was like coming home. He’d been lost for so many years. Lost, angry and unhappy. That even now, burned again, looking like a monster with his skin still healing Chris was staring at him as though he was the most beautiful creature on the planet. He was there. He was back. 

Chris touched his face gently. “Does it hurt?” 

Peter slid his fingers through Chris’ beard. “Yeah, but I’m healing.” He traced his thumb over Chris’ lips and tugged on the lower one. 

It didn’t matter that people outside down the hall in the lounge were counting down to New years. Peter couldn’t wait that long.

Chris’ heart skipped a beat and he grasped Peter’s shirt. “I’ll always love you.”  

And the alpha’s brother lowered his head to kiss the hunter’s son for the first time in over twenty years. The kiss wasn’t meant to be soft and sweet. It couldn’t be that between them. It was hard and desperate and the years poured out into it. Their tongues licked together and clashed for dominance. Teeth, hands. Peter wanted to be up on the bed with Chris’ cock buried into him. He could take the pain. The need, the desire the absolute tidal wave of want hit him so hard he was reeling. It was just like in the sewers. He had wanted so badly to just be able to put power aside. He had failed then but he wouldn’t this time. This time he’d be whatever Chris wanted. He’d do anything, say anything. He just wanted the ache in his heart to stop. 

He didn’t know how long they kissed for, he didn’t time it or care that the horrible year that was 2016 had come and gone. He just never wanted Chris to stop kissing him. He heard Chris grunt slightly in physical discomfort. His ribs! Peter set his lips free momentarily and adjusted his position so he wasn’t leaning on them. “Sorry,” Peter whispered. 

“Happy Birthday.” Chris gazed up at him. 

“I love you.” Peter exhaled. “Chris? Christopher I love you.”

“I should hope so.” Chris smiled brightly and stifled a yawn. “Since we have an important audience.” He gestured outside the hospital room where Malia had skidded to a halt. 

“Dad?” Malia gaped at Peter. 

Hearing that word drop from Malia’s lips could not have been a better birthday present.  It was going to be a great year. 

“Happy New Year, Malia.” Chris smiled at her. 

Peter smiled broadly. His family was there. Derek and Cora? No, they weren’t family, they had abandoned him.  Chris and Malia. They were family. His family and he would protect them or die trying. “Happy New year.” 

“Happy New Year.” Malia stammered. “Now get back in bed!”

“I am right where I want to be.” Peter scoffed. 

“Dad. _Now_.”  
  
“I wouldn’t argue if I were you.” Chris laughed softly then groaned in pain since it hurt to laugh.  


Peter sighed. Apparently he would have to have a discussion with Malia about who was the Alpha of their little family unit soon. But not tonight. Tonight she could be the Alpha. 

He kissed Chris’ forehead. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Count on it.” Chris yawned again and drifted back to sleep. 

Malia marched Peter straight back to his room and bed and proceeded to guard both of them the rest of the night.

  
**FIN**


End file.
